Nuestro Lugar
by AnyMarker
Summary: Situado en una dimensión alterna a la original, Yoite y Miharu viven sus vidas como estudiantes corrientes. El ojiazul había estado viviendo con el más pequeño desde hacía dos años. Ambos conscientes de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y al mismo tiempo absteniéndose de ir al siguiente paso. Pero todo tiene un límite.


Era un día como cualquier otro, ambos pelinegros habían ido a la escuela como siempre. Yoite esperaba a Miharu fuera del salón para irse, pues ya había sonado el último timbre. En cuanto el menor salió, el ojiazul notó que parecía bastante aburrido... Pero, eso era bastante común ¿No? a veces olvidaba que el pequeño ojiverde se aburría en cualquier actividad que no tuviese como segunda intención algo diferente a lo usual. Últimamente sus días parecían todos salidos de una fotocopiadora, no había nada interesante para ninguno de los dos, pero ambos seguían disfrutando de sus días como si la monotonía no les estuviese afectando.

-¿Te fue bien, Yoite? –preguntó el ojiverde con una leve sonrisa, para después empezar al lado del contrario, dirigiéndose juntos hacia el pasillo que daba a la salida de aquella "cárcel", como solía decirle el pelinegro mayor. El más alto bajó su mirada, pensando un poco antes de contestarle al más bajo: "Lo normal, tuvimos una prueba sorpresa, pero estoy seguro de que pasé. "¿Cómo te fue a ti, Miharu?" Preguntó el chico de orbes azules- Lo mismo... Nada nuevo, esto empieza a ser cada día más aburrido... Pero bueno, esto es lo que escogimos ¿No? –el pequeño sonrió y no tardó en tomar la mano del mayor.

-Sí, esto fue lo que hemos decidido; debemos dejar de quejarnos tanto –dijo con el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa también. Era un milagro que pudiesen hablar con tanta tranquilidad, de trivialidades que no deberían tener importancia para ellos... Pero simplemente el poder hablar entre ellos, los hacía sentir felices. El menor lo veía con curiosidad y de la nada preguntó: "¿Qué deberíamos preparar hoy? Se me antoja comer algo con mariscos... Aquello hizo que el mayor asintiera- ¿Un arroz con camarones? ¿Albóndigas de pulpo? ¿Bolas de arroz rellenas? –sugirió varios platillos, esperando que fuesen del agrado del menor.

Ya se encontraban saliendo de la academia, cuando Miharu asintió, pensando en cuál de los tres platos sería mejor para la cena- Bolas de arroz rellanas... Pero entonces tendremos que ir a comprar algunos vegetales y mariscos ahora... -se quedó en silencio un poco más, para luego cambiar el rumbo hacia la tienda. El ojiazul no pareció sorprendido y lo siguió sin más. El pequeño sonrió levemente, sonrojándose; también el mayor lo estaba, y no era para anda raro... Estaban tomados de la mano, caminando por las calles concurridas de la pequeña ciudad, a la vista de todos.

-Yo te ayudaré con la cena hoy –anunció el mayor de los pelinegros, sin dejar de caminar al lado del menor, mostrando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. Sentía que cada vez eran más cercanos él y el menor, pues compartían cada vez más tiempo, juntos. Incluso sabía que sus sentimientos se hacían cada vez más insoportable, pedían ser liberados de una u otra manera, eso empezaba a ponerlo un poco tenso, sus pensamientos eran peligrosos cuando se encontraba solo con el contrario. Cada vez debía aumentar su autocontrol para no acercarse peligrosamente al ojiverde, que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Eh? Sí, está bien. Eso me haría muy feliz, Yoite –comentó con una sonrisa amplia y las mejillas sonrojadas, le agradaba en demasía la idea de estar con el mayor en la cocina, preparando una rica cena. Desvió la mirada ante la imagen de una pareja, ciertamente podía considerarse como una "esposa", ya que normalmente se encargaba de las tareas domésticas; algunas veces con ayuda del mayor. Lentamente se fue recargando en el brazo del contrario, viendo que éste tenía la mirada desviada, pero aun así se le hizo fácil notar el sonrojo en su rostro- Yoite...

Cuando escuchó su nombre, dicho por la tierna voz del menor, no pudo evitar voltear a verlo. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y tenía la mirada fija en la de él, por lo que el impulso de besarlo fue incontenible. Se agachó con suavidad, juntando sus labios con los ajenos, besándolo de una manera suave, lenta y pausada; pudo sentir que era correspondido, por lo que en vez de detenerse aumentó la intensidad del beso, sin importarle que los estuviesen viendo... Segundos después, separó lentamente sus labios de los del contrario, observando el rostro del menor, que parecía un poco agitado. Desvió la mirada por inercia y sujetó la mano ajena, empezando a caminar mientras lo arrastraba tras de sí.

El pequeño ojiverde no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo había tomado desprevenido, por lo que estaba dudando en qué decir después de aquel acto tan gratificante... Sus mejillas ardían con un sonrojo, nada típico de Miharu. Las luces de la tienda pronto se hicieron notar, por lo que ambos entraron, el menor aun manteniéndose detrás del pelinegro más alto, que parecía totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos; seguramente sobre el beso. Suspiró y suavemente sujetó un poco más la mano ajena, para situarse a su lado con cuidado- Yoite... Es por aquí... –dijo con voz suave, haciéndolo caminar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los mariscos.

La voz del pequeño lo sacó de sus pensamientos y asintió suavemente, levemente sonrojar- Sí... –estaba algo pensativo, ¿Lo que había hecho, estaba mal? No lo creía, pero sabía que debía hablar de eso tarde o temprano, pero sería mejor hacerlo cuando estuviesen en casa. Se dispuso a observar los mariscos, tomando algunas bandejas de carne de calamar y cangrejo. Miró de reojo como el menor tomaba algunas con carne de pulpo, por lo que sonrió- Creo que con esto es suficiente, somos sólo tú y yo... –observó que el menor asentía con suavidad, y después empezaba a dirigirse hacia la parte de los vegetales.

-Sólo faltan las verduras, nada de cebollas ¿verdad? –sonrió el menor, viendo como el más alto asentía con suavidad; dedicándole una sonrisa al menor, que se sonrojó al instante. Continuó caminando, para tomar algunas zanahorias y papas, aún quedaban otras cosas en casa, por lo que le parecía innecesario comprar más cosas- Creo que con esto estamos listos... Pero ¿Puedo comprar dulces? –el menor infló las mejillas, dirigiendo su mirada suplicante a Yoite, que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa; sabía que algo así ocurriría, por lo que contestó: "claro, ve a buscar alguno". Miharu no tardó en tomar varios dulces, para meterlos en la cesta.

El ojiazul mantuvo una sonrisa todo el tiempo, disfrutando de verlo tan animado. El pequeño ojiverde siempre era así, hacía cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería; por lo que usaba su lindura natural para convencer a cualquiera. Yoite no podía evitar mirarlo, divertido. Así era él después de todo, tal vez demasiado callado, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese desprovisto de emociones. Se acercó al más bajo desde atrás para guiarlo hacia la caja, disponiéndose a pagar- Vamos a pagar, todavía tenemos que cocinar... –susurró, dejando que el menor acomodara las cosas, para que la cajera cobrara todo.

Miharu sonreía ladinamente, disfrutando haberse salido con la suya. Ahora tendría muchos dulces para comer, así que no tendría que esperar al almuerzo sin tomar una "merienda" apropiado. Observó cómo el contrario pagaba todo y sin dudarlo tomó una de las bolsas, la menos pesada, para adelantarse un poco a la salida. Yoite tomó la otra bolsa, siguiendo al menor con tranquilidad- Estás más callado que de costumbre ¿Te encuentras bien? –ladeó un poco el rostro, esperando que el mayor no sintiera que lo estaba presionando a hablar.

-¿Eh? Disculpa, creo que estoy un poco distraído. Estoy bien, así que no te preocupes demasiado... Pero Miharu... –carraspeó suavemente, tomaría el camino a casa para hablar un poco sobre el "asunto" pasado; parecía que se estaba tomando aquel beso seriamente- Veo que no estás molesto por lo de hace rato... Eso quiere decir que estuvo bien lo que hice ¿no? –preguntó el mayor de los pelinegros, sonrojándose muy levemente. El ojiverde asintió suavemente, con el rostro totalmente avergonzado, "Estuvo bien". Aquellas palabras lo tranquilizaron en demasía, sobre todo porque no quería hacer sentir mal al contrario- Está bien... Me alegra eso... –comentó, desviando su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Yoite... –las mejillas del menor ardían en un suave tono carmín y no era para menos, su corazón estaba bastante agitado ante la mención de aquel tema que tanto le exaltaba de una manera incomprensible- No te preocupes por eso... Nada que tú hagas, me molesta... Al contrario, parece que me he acostumbrado demasiado a ti... –susurró en voz suave, antes de adelantarse al mayor, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Yoite se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar reír con suavidad, continuando con un paso calmado.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Miharu, bueno de su abuela, que en esos momentos se encontraba de viaje. El mayor no tardó en entrar tras el pequeño ojiverde, viéndolo con tranquilidad. Cada día que pasaba, se sentía más cómodo en aquel lugar... Era como si hubiese encontrado su lugar en el mundo, allí en esa acogedora casa, y junto al pequeño pelinegro. Suspiró con suavidad, para después sonreír, dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa. El menor ya se encontraba con el delantal puesto y había empezado a sacar todo para picar los vegetales. Con tranquilidad tomó el otro delantal para empezar a sacar los mariscos, para poder comenzar a picarlos en trocitos pequeños.

El menor se concentró en picar lo vegetales, disponiéndose al mismo tiempo empezar a preparar el arroz. Sonrió un poco al notar lo rápido que lo hacía el contrario, "Ha de ser costumbre" pensó, antes de continuar en los suyo. Esos momentos silenciosos entre ellos, eran entretenidos para el ojiverde, no necesitaban comunicarse con palabras para saber que ambos se encontraban cómodos... Algo que nunca había considerado; siempre se mantenía alejado de los demás para protegerlos... Pero Yoite era la excepción, él no quería ser protegido sino protegerlo... Eso le causaba una sensación extraña se satisfacción al menor- Por cierto... Me gustas... –murmuró en silencio, para continuar con la preparación de la cena.

Casi deja caer el cuchillo de entre sus manos por aquellas palabras, los orbes del pelinegro mayor estaban exageradamente abiertos, debido a la sorpresa provocada por el ojiverde. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y continuó con su labor mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus finos labios- Eso es bueno... Tú también me gustas –dijo con voz tranquila, mirando cómo el contrario sonreía satisfecho. Todo parecía demasiado calmado para aquella declaración, pero sencillamente era el ambiente de esos momentos, estaba seguro que para después todo se volvería más "intenso".

Ambos pelinegros continuaron con la preparación de la cena, hasta que por fin todo estuvo listo. El silencio dominaba en la casa, y entre ellos; no había nada más que decir por el momento, así que se sentaron a comer con la misma tranquilidad. De vez en cuando se dirigían miradas fugaces entre ellos, provocando uno que otro sonrojo, tanto en el mayor como en el menor. Su relación era algo que no todos podían comprender, pero siempre y cuando ellos pudiesen, todo estaba perfecto. Los minutos transcurrieron con lentitud, pero pronto ambos habían terminado y Yoite se ofreció a lavar los platos; lo que hizo rápidamente, ya que el menor tampoco replicó. Al terminar ambos subieron a la habitación de Miharu a jugar vídeo juegos; aunque minutos después ya se encontraban hablando "tonterías" sentados sobre la cama.

-Es tu culpa por dormirte en la clase, deberías prestar un poco más de atención; ya sabes que ese sensei es demasiado rígido –hizo una mueca imitando a uno de sus profesores, provocando que el mayor riera, "Tienes razón" le contestó entre pequeñas risas. Miharu no pudo evitar mantener una sonrisa, para después asentir- ¿Entonces? Sería mejor que prestarás atención, sería malo si debes repetir un año –el menor recargó la cabeza sobre el brazo del contrario, notando que estaba más alto que la última vez, "El crece y yo no, qué injusto..." pensó para sí, dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

-No voy a hacerlo, es solo que ese profesor siempre quiere tener razón, y no la tiene... No me importa qué tan inteligente se crea... –se quejó el mayor de los pelinegros, acariciando con suavidad el cabello del menor; parecía tan pequeño y frágil... Aunque sabía perfectamente que no era lo que parecía, Miharu era fuerte, lo suficiente como para cuidarse por sí mismo, sin problemas. Suavemente bajó su mano, hacia el mentón del menor, haciéndolo que mirara hacia él, el menor sonrió, por lo que Yoite no dudó en bajar su mirada, uniendo sus labios con los del menor en un fogoso beso... Tenía muchas ganas de besarlo, de esa forma.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar corresponder el beso, intentando continuar con la intensidad que el mayor había marcado, pero le era difícil. Se estremeció levemente, ante la sensación de la lengua del contrario palpando sus labios; por lo que abrió sus labios, cediéndole paso a la lengua ajena que empezó un juego con la propia- Mhh... –pequeños jadeos eran ahogados en aquel beso, que intercambiaba diferentes emociones entre ambos. El más bajo sintió una mano bajar por su cuello y empezar a aflojar su corbata; quitándola casi de inmediato, lo que provocó que el menor se hiciera hacia atrás, cortando el beso.

Ver el rostro agitado del azabache sólo lo provocaba aún más, le iba a ser imposible contenerse de esa manera; por lo que volvió a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro ajeno, bajando sus manos para desabrochar los botones de la camisa del ojiverde, manteniendo una leve sonrisa. Ya que el menor no se quejaba, continuó con sus acciones, hasta despojarlo de las prendas superiores- Miharu... No creo que vaya a poder contenerme... Lo he estado haciendo por dos años... –murmuró en voz gruesa, sus orbes azules mostraban la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

El menor estaba temblando levemente, estaba muy ansioso también. Sonrojado, se abrazó un poco al cuello del mayor, que para esos momentos ya lo tenía contra la cama- n...No te detengas... Yo también lo deseo... Yoite... –comentó el pequeño ojiverde, dejándose hacer por el contrario, que parecía saber muchísimo más que él. Pero no era eso lo importante, deseaba al pelinegro sobre él; lo quería más que a nada, siempre lo había hecho, desde su encuentro pasado... Era el único que siempre lo había entendido... Eso no podía ser reemplazado por nada ni nadie. Cerró sus orbes al sentir las manos hábiles manos ajenas, despojarlo de sus pantalones y poco después, de su ropa interior; dejándolo a su total merced.

-Miharu... –susurró el nombre del menor, acercando sus labios al oído del menor; lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo, provocando que el más pequeño gimiera con suavidad. Se sonrojó ante aquel sonido, sonriendo, empezó a bajar, besándole la mejilla, los labios, el mentón, el cuello... Hasta dar con uno de los rosados botones en el pecho del menor, dando unas pequeñas lamidas para después mordisquearlos con levedad. Sentía el cuerpo del menor retorcerse bajo suyo, y los gemidos que brotaban de aquellos rojizos labios, parecían darle pase libre para hacer todo lo que deseaba.

Su cuerpo lo traicionaba, volviéndose cómplice del placer que estaba recibiendo por parte del ojiazul. Los gemidos iban en aumento ante las acciones del mayor, que ahora había empezado a acariciar su otro pezón con la mano; provocándole uno que otro estremecimiento. "Voy a continuar" le escuchó susurrar, sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era sólo el comienzo. La mano libre del pelinegro empezó a acariciar su pequeña erección lo que aumentó los gemidos, casi de inmediato- ahh~ ahm~ y...Yoite~

-Relájate... –ordenó el mayor, empezando a masturbar con suavidad al ojiverde, disfrutando de cada gemido que el otro dejaba salir. Lentamente fue dejando los pezones del menor en paz, para besar su pecho, sin dejar de masturbarlo; sabía que lo haría acabar pronto, pero no le preocupaba. Él mismo empezaba a excitarse, por lo que ya el pantalón empezaba a serle un estorbo. Sintió las manos del menor sobre su corbata, así que lo observó, estaba sonrojado, gemía y temblaba del placer, pero aun así se quejaba: "No es justo que solo yo, esté desnudo" le escuchó articular. Detuvo los movimientos de su mano para dejar que el menor le ayudara a quitarse la ropa.

El menor hizo un leve puchero mientras con sus manos temblorosas, retiraba la corbata del mayor y posteriormente su camisa. Se detuvo unos momentos para acariciar el torso del ojiazul, no era demasiado musculoso, pero era delgado con los músculos muy levemente marcados; le parecía atractivo. Bajó sus manos hacia el pantalón del mayor, desabrochándolo y bajándolo un poco con sus manos. Dejó salir una pequeña exclamación al ver la erección del más alto, sonrojándose aún más. Empezaba a dudar de si "eso" entraría en él...

Yoite terminó de quitarse la ropa, para volverse a acomodarse sobre el ojiverde, sonriendo muy levemente. El momento que tanto había esperado... Por fin llegaría, no debía dudar en sus acciones. Lentamente se acomodó entre las piernas del menor, rozando la punta con la entrada del menor, sintiendo su estrechez al instante- relájate... –repitió con suavidad, antes de posar las manos en las caderas del contrario. Sabía que iba a dolerle, ya que ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para prepararlo... Pero no quería esperar más, dos años habían sido suficientes. Sin más, bajó el cuerpo del menor, entrando en él de una sola estocada; sintiendo de inmediato las uñas del ojiverde aferrándose a su espalda; pero lo que más lo exaltó, fue el gemido que había arrancado de los labios ajenos.

Sus uñas arañaban levemente la espalda del ojiazul mientras su cuerpo se estremecía; aquello había sido demasiado para el pobre Miharu, que tenía lágrimas rodando sus mejillas- Ahh... ...Yoite... Me duele... Idiota... –se quejó, intentando acostumbrarse a la hombría en su interior. Sintió los labios del mayor, rozar por su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas y besando su frente con levedad. Incluso sus rojizos labios temblaban un poco, ante el dolor y el placer que estaban surcando su cuerpo.

Poco a poco el mayor empezó a embestir al pequeño ojiverde, que continuaba aferrándose a su espalda. Nunca olvidaría el rostro que le había mostrado, sonrojado, con lágrimas... Era algo que sólo él tenía permitido disfrutar... No era que quisiera ser la causa de sus lágrimas, pero prefería ser él que alguien más. Los gemidos empezaron a brotar de los labios del menor, parecían estar cargados de un enorme placer, por lo que el mayor aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, fundiendo su cuerpo con el del contrario.

-¡Ahh!~ ¡Ahm!~ ¡Ah!~ –los gemido empezaban a volverse cada vez más fuertes, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Era algo que nunca pensó que podría ocurrir, pero no le molestaba, por el contrario, lo estaba disfrutando en demasía. El dolor había sido opacado momentáneamente por el placer, así que continuó aferrándose al cuerpo del contrario, sintiendo como éste parecía llegar cada vez más profundo en su ser. Gemía con fuerza, cerca del oído ajeno, haciendo que el mayor se sintiera cada vez más extasiado.

Yoite sentía que con cada embestida era aún más presionado por el cuerpo del menor, haciendo de aquel acto completamente satisfactorio. Continuó con sus movimientos, manteniendo un ritmo intenso. No podía evitar mantener su mirada fija en la del menor, que gemía con fuerza, teniendo la comisura de sus labios adornada por un pequeño hilo de saliva, lo que consideraba erótico. Dirigió sus labios a los del menor, acallando sus gemidos con un pasional beso; dónde no dudó en introducir su lengua en la boca ajena, empezando un roce con la ajena.

Las caderas del ojiverde empezaban a moverse por inercia, ante cada una de las estocadas del contrario, las cuales parecían volverse cada vez más fuertes; sabía que no podría soportar mucho más. Lentamente cedió su lengua, ahogando los gemidos que brotaban uno tras otros de su garganta. Sin previo aviso el orgasmo lo invadió, haciéndolo llegar al clímax de inmediato. Se separó con brusquedad del beso, arqueando su espalda para gemir con fuerza el nombre del ojiazul, que no había podido resistir la contracción interna del menor; provocando que alcanzara el clímax junto a él- Y... ¡Yoite!~ –se dejó caer a la cama, jadeando.

El mayor no tardó demasiado en recargar la frente sobre el menor, saliendo de él casi al momento. Su respiración estaba agitada y una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, al igual que el del menor- Miharu... Te amo... –dijo el mayor de los pelinegros, acomodándose a un lado del menor para abrazarlo con suavidad, acariciándole con ternura la espalda. Estaba feliz, estaba allí, con el chico que amaba y en un lugar que podía considerar como el hogar que estuvo buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Y yo a ti, Yoite... Te amo... –dijo el menor sonrojado, antes de ocultar con suavidad el rostro en el pecho del contrario. Cerrando los orbes casi por inercia, había sido demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo, por lo que era obvio que el cansancio lo vencería demasiado rápido. La voz del mayor lo hizo abrir los ojos, "Este es mi lugar ¿verdad?" aquella pregunta le parecía divertida, ya que el ojiazul llevaba dos años allí- Es nuestro lugar... –susurró ante de que sus orbes se cerraran de nuevo para caer poco a poco en un profundo sueño.

El mayor sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Acurrucó un poco más al ojiverde entre sus brazos- Tienes razón, es nuestro lugar... –murmuró para cerrar los ojos. Quería pasar el resto de sus días de esa manera tan tranquila, junto al menor y en esa acogedora casa, que consideraba su hogar. El sueño por fin lo venció, haciendo que se uniera a su adorado compañero en el mundo de los sueños...

Resumen: Miharu un chico de 16 años con cabello negro y ojos verdes, había estado viviendo durante dos años con Yoite, un chico de 18 años de cabello negro y ojos azules. Ambos se llevaban perfectamente bien, a pesar de que el menor era bastante indiferente hacía una excepción con el ojiazul, quien le había llamado la atención desde su encuentro dos años atrás; durante una guerra que parecía sacada de un vídeo juego. Eso ya había quedado atrás, gracias al Shinrabanshou que habitaba dentro de Miharu, la vida de Yoite estaba salvada, proporcionándole nuevamente, la vida que había perdido con el uso del "Kira" una técnica prohibida que absorbía la vida del usuario que la utilizaba...

Desde el momento en que ambos decidieron alejarse del mundo "Nabari" se convirtieron en simples estudiantes, que vivían juntos y compartían una vida relativamente normal. Pero cada vez se acercaban más entre ellos... Los sentimientos que ambos guardaban dentro de sus corazones empezaron a volverse cada vez más fuertes, tal vez algo nuevo estaba floreciendo entre esos dos chicos, que tanto aprecio se tenían... Dependían el uno del otro y viceversa; se necesitaban para sentirse completos, ¿Serían suficientemente fuertes esos sentimientos como para hacerse notar?

*Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenece, son del manga/anime Nabari no ou escrito por Yūki Kamatani.

*Pareja: YoitexMiharu

*Contiene spoiler (sólo en el resumen).

*Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
